22 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 3 06:30 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - W samo południe, odc. 3 (High Noon); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela 10:40 Smerfy - Ząb Sasetki, odc. 161 (Sassette’s Tooth); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 11:10 Baranek Shaun - Porwanie, odc. 63 (23 s. II) (Cock - a - Doodle Shaun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:15 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości; 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 13 (Crusoe, ep. 13) - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Pompeje - w cieniu wulkanu - odc. 1 (Pompei ep. 1) - txt.str.777 47'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 15:15 Pompeje - w cieniu wulkanu - odc. 2 (Pompei ep. 2) - txt.str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 16:05 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 7. Dialog, odc. 8. Santo Subito - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2216; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kubuś w bańce, odc. 50 (Bursting Pooh’s Bubble); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 63 - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Mała wielka miłość 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 23:30 Między piekłem a niebem (What Dreams May Come) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Trzy kolory - Niebieski (Trois couleurs: Bleu); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993) 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Gonitwa; film TVP 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Najwyższe dzieci świata (Supehuman: World's Tallest Children); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:20 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 9 Klucze; cykl reportaży 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 593 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Strefa gwiazd 09:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - Amazonia (World's deadliest animals. Amazonia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:20 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt.str.777; cykl reportaż 11:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 22 (85) Irlandia Północna - "Tropem legend"; magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Bitwa o Anglię (Battle of Britain); dramat wojenny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1848; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 17:15 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 18:39 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (99); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Pająki (Arachnophobia) - txt.str.777 105'; horror kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:40 Redakcja Kultury - (5); magazyn 00:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 00:30 Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja 01:20 Konopielka 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981) 03:00 Zwariowany Fred (Drop Dead Fred) 94'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1991) 04:40 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 33 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 34 8:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 35 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 12 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 15 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 6 10:50 Akwamaryna 13:00 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 4 13:30 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii 16:00 Studio F1 16:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 8 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 364 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 8 21:00 Tango i Cash 23:10 Dom Glassów: dobra matka 1:10 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 693 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1585 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 21 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 21 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 497 12:20 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 11 13:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 14:20 X Factor Odcinek: 11 16:05 Akademia policyjna 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 3 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 12 21:45 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 12 22:45 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 23:45 Desperatki 2:05 Arkana magii 3:25 Uwaga! 3:45 Nic straconego 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 6 - Podstawy samoobrony (Skola pro Żywot - Zaklady sebeobrany); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kopernik - odc. 1 - Niebo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 3* Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2011), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikolegiaty pw. NMP i św. Aleksego w Tumie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Kraj się śmieje - stresy i emocje (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (25) gość: Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 9; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 823; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 369; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 370; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Bampi i super - pilot, odc. 7 (Bumpy and the remote control); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 12* - Honor gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (62); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagielońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Info jazda - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa gwiazd - 9; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 823; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Bampi i super - pilot, odc. 7 (Bumpy and the remote control); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru odc.24 - Przerwana depesza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Ryś 81'; dramat; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Bajor, Ryszarda Hanin, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Henryk Machalica, Hanna Mikuć, Maria Klejdysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia